(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a flexible display, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a flexible display including a plastic substrate.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED) are the most widely used flat panel displays.
An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and polarizers, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust the polarization of the incident light.
An organic light emitting display (OLED) is a self emissive display device, which displays images by exciting an emissive organic material to emit light. The OLED includes an anode (hole injection electrode), a cathode (electron injection electrode), and an organic light emission layer interposed therebetween. When the holes and the electrons are injected into the light emission layer, they are recombined and the pair annihilated with emitting light.
However, because the liquid crystal display and the organic light emitting display include fragile and heavy glass substrate, they are not suitable for portability and large scale display.
Accordingly, a display device using flexible substrate such as plastic as well as being light and strong is recently developed
However, because plastic substrate has property such as bend and expansibility against heat, thin film patterns such as electrodes and signals are difficult to be formed thereon. To solve this problem, the plastic substrate is attached on glass supporter, then to form thin film patterns on the plastic substrate, then the plastic substrate is taken away from the glass supporter.
At this time, an adhesive to adhere the plastic substrate to glass supporter must have the characteristic such as chemical resistance and high heat resistance to endure against various process conditions for forming thin film patterns, and also can be tidily removed from the plastic substrate after forming thin film patterns.